Pretty Little Losers
by aLwAYS AnD FoREVeR CRaZy
Summary: A complete loser, freak, and your only friends are other freaks. Why if your a freak are you in LA and staring to fall for the guys in BTR. And what's this about a magical pond?


Hey guys! It's me aLwAYS AnD FoREVeR CRaZy here! Just wanted to let you know that Nicolkacola and I wrote two fanfic's together. We both came up with the ideas and kinda build off of them. And to assure you, both of them are like nothing you have read before. So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Shouting of "Loser!" and "Freaks!" filled the small classroom in L.A.. The teacher, Ms. Collins, left to use the restroom and the kids decided to show these new girls what Palm Woods School was made of. Tears started to fall from the brown eyes of a girl with a head wire named Amber.<br>"How did it come to this?" A brunette mumbled, after saying a few words others didn't understand since it was Russian.  
>"I'm sorry" A girl with circular glasses mumbled as her friend with poofy hair was hit in the head with a paper ball. If she would have never took her uncle's offer on coming to Palms Woods for a year this would have never happened.<p>

*Flash Back*

It was a nice day in New York as Claire Daniels walked to the park where she was meeting her three best friends. Finally arriving there, her smile never faded, showing her nice red braces.  
>"So why did you ask us her again Claire?" Amber asked, with a bit of a lisp thanks to her head wire.<p>

"Well my uncle just called me a little while ago and… he was wondering if we all wanted to go to L.A.?" Claire squealed.  
>"Wait LA?" Their friend Rebecca asked.<br>"Yes so what do you think?" Claire asked, pouting a little hoping that it would convince her to say yes.

"Are you crazy?" Beatrice asked jumping up from her spot on the Bench. "Us in LA how could we possibly survive?" She yelled starting to pull out her poofy black hair. Claire sighed and pushed up her circular glasses, before looking over at her friends. "Please?"

"Alright we should go." Rebecca said earning everyone's attention. "I mean how often does a chance like this come along? Plus, were going together." And just like that it was settled that they were going to LA. Yeah they argued here and there but hey it was L.A.  
>Yes!" Claire shouted doing a little fist pump.<br>"Hey just because that's what Rebecca thinks doesn't mean I'm going to go." Beatrice pouted.

"It doesn't?" Amber asked a little surprised.  
>"Yeah, I think so…" Beatrice mumbled. "But I'm not going." And with that Beatrice started to leave the park.<br>"Excuse me, but are you from Dexter's Laboratory?" A five year old boy asked Beatrice.  
>"Um…" Beatrice stuttered, not knowing what to say.<p>

"She much too smart for that show." Rebecca said slinging her arm around her friends shoulder and smiling.  
>"Oh so you're her boyfriend then right?" The five year old asked Rebecca. Instantly her arms fell from Beatrice's shoulder, as she started pulling her shoulder-length brown hair into a ponytail.<br>"Nope Rebecca's not a boy, but I can see where you made a mistake. She sure acts like one." Amber smiled, putting her arms around both of the girls and laughing.  
>"Wow, how are you so tall? Aren't you in like 4th grade or something?" The boy said looking at Amber with his big blue eyes.<p>

"I can see why you thought that. She does look really young, and she does act like a kindergartener." Claire giggled as she joined all of her friends. But the boy didn't seem to notice her.  
>"Thomas!" A woman in her thirty's shouted.<br>"That's my mommy it was nice meeting you three." Thomas yelled before he ran off.

"SEE! That was a five year old and he made fun of us; imagine what they'll do to us in LA." Beatrice stated before wiping away a tear.  
>"Bea he was five, he didn't know what he was saying." Rebecca said putting her arm around her friend again. "Plus we always have each other's backs."<p>

"Fine I guess I'm in." Beatrice said, finally giving up.  
>"So LA here we come!" Claire shouted, before running off.<br>"Where are going?" Amber asked, looking at her green eyed friend run off.  
>"To pack were leaving in like 3 hours!" She stopped, turned around and yelled back to her friends before running off.<br>"Three hours!" They all shouted before they all ran their separate directions.

"Annnnddddd DONE!" Claire said exhaustedly as she fell on top of the suitcase, finally packing her last bag before running downstairs.  
>"FINALLY! Come on! The cabs are here." Amber mumbled, before walking out the door. Claire sighed and picked up her two suit cases before walking out the door and putting them in trunk of the cab.<p>

"Bye sweetheart." Her father said before kissing her forehead.  
>"Bye dad." Claire stepped into the cab and watched as her house became a distant memory.<br>"LA here we come!" Amber shouted and bounced up, hitting her head on the ceiling of the cab  
>"Will you calm down please?" Beatrice asked as she covered her ears. Claire sighed and pulled Beatrice's hand away from her ears.<br>"Come on its L.A.! It will be loads of fun!"  
>"Bea you got to loosen up." Rebecca turned to Beatrice and started to tickle her. The cab driver watched as the 4 girls behind him were laughing at Beatrice whose face was redder than a tomatoes. He smiled and continued driving towards the airport.<br>"ST…..STO…..STOP!" Beatrice said in between giggles as Rebecca continued tickling Beatrice.  
>"We're here!" The cab driver announced as the girl's each gave him a 5 dollar bill to pay for the ride, before getting out of the cab. As they were about to open the trunk, the cab suddenly started driving away.<br>"WHAT THE HELL?" Amber yelled as the cab driver was driving away with their suitcases. As she was staring at the cab, she failed to notice that Rebecca was no longer next to her and already down the block nearing the cab.

"DUUUUUUDDEEE!" Rebecca yelled as she hit her hand against the trunk and watched it pop up. The cab suddenly came to a halt and the 3 girls watched as Rebecca, unable to stop running, flew into the back of the trunk.  
>The three girls ran towards the cab and helped out Rebecca who was being suffocated by Claire's bags.<br>"Thanks." Rebecca said as she was got out of the cab with the help of Amber's hand. The cab driver walked out of the cab to see the 4 girls; Rebecca stepping out of the trunk, Amber helping her and Claire and Beatrice getting the suitcases out of the bag.  
>"DUDE WHAT THE HELL?" Rebecca yelled as she got out of the trunk and approached the 40 year old male. He stepped back and slightly whimpered as the 5'10 Rebecca towered over his 5'6 body.<br>"Well?" The girl placed her hands on her hips.  
>"I apologize ma'am. I forgot they were in the trunk." The guy quickly said and closed his eyes waiting for Rebecca to smack him.<br>"Naah it's cool." She said as she lightly tapped his cheek and grabbed her suitcase before turning around and heading into the airport.  
>"She just tried to scare you. Don't worry, she doesn't mean anything by that. We're sorry." Beatrice explained to the confused cab driver who was staring at the brunnete walking away.<br>"Okaaaayy." The cab driver's face was priceless. Amber, Beatrice and Claire grabbed their suitcases and followed their friend into the airport.

After security check and clearance, the girls were finally on their flight to L.A.  
>"Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen. We are currently 2,000 feet above the ground and will arrive in L.A. in 2 hours. Sit back, relax and enjoy the flight." The pilot announced into the loudspeaker.<br>"Well girls, this is it. We're going to be in L.A. for a whole year!" Claire excitedly said as she turned to look at her friends.  
>"WOW…" Claire mumbled as she looked at her friends and what they were doing. Amber was sleeping, scratch that, snoring loudly. Beatrice was reading a math book and Rebecca was listening to music in her right ear and eating some airplane food.<br>"You said something?" Rebecca took out her headphones and looked at Claire.  
>"Oh no, nothing." Claire leaned into the back of her seat and tried to fall asleep.<br>"Excuse me, miss!" Rebecca attempted to get the attention of the flight attendant.  
>"Yes, sir?" The flight attendant turned and smiled sweetly at Rebecca. Claire's eyes opened and widened as she stared at Rebecca. 'Oh no' the emerald green eyed girl thought as she saw Rebecca's cheeks turn red.<br>"Im a girl." Rebecca answered and the two watched as the flight attendant frowned and her face became flushed.  
>"Oh I apologize. Im very sor-"<br>"It's fine. May I get a cranberry juice?" the almond shaped brown eyed girl asked as she scratched the back of her neck and put her hair into two braided pigtails.  
>"Yes Ma'am. Sorry again!" The flight attendant sincerely smiled and turned on her heel to bring Rebecca her juice.<br>"You okay?" Claire placed her hand on Rebecca's shoulder.  
>"Yea I guess." Rebecca shrugged before plugging her music back in.<p>

"Hey!" Claire's uncle greeted the 4 girls as they stepped into the Palm Woods lobby. Claire dropped her bags on the floor and ran to her uncle. The two hugged it out while Amber picked up Claire's bag and dropped it at her feet.  
>"I'm not your bag carrier." The blonde haired girl blandly said. Claire's uncle turned to the girl and pulled her into a hug.<br>"Ha-ha! Be careful what you say since I have the power of Uncle Frank!" Claire laughed as she watched Amber getting crushed to death by her uncle. It was strange how her uncle always loved trying to squash Amber anytime he saw her. It must have been the fact that when Amber first met him, she gave him a tight hug that made him almost pass out.  
>"CANT. " Amber said as she was being suffocated by his hug. Rebecca and Beatrice laughed at this position.<br>"Should I help her?" the tall brunette asked the slightly shorter raven haired girl.  
>"Give it another 2 seconds." Beatrice answered.<br>"1…2. Okay I'm going in!" Rebecca said as she ran towards the two and tackled them to the ground. Claire's uncle let out a large groan as did Amber.  
>"Sorry guys. I thought Amber was about to die." Rebecca sat on top of the two buddies as everyone in the Palm Woods lobby and pool stared at the powerful girl.<br>"Heh" Rebecca simply shrugged as she got off the two and collided with someone.  
>"Oh I'm "Rebecca stopped as she looked into the emerald green eyes of the boy. "sorry."<br>"It's okay. My name is Kendall. That's James, Logan and Carlos. And we are Big Time Rush." The blonde haired boy placed his hand out in front of him and watched as Rebecca's slim hand shook it.  
>"Pleasure to meet you guys. I'm Rebecca and that is Amber, the one on Claire's uncle. That's Claire over there and this is Beatrice." Rebecca introduced herself and her friends.<br>"You guys are Big Time Rush, correct?" Beatrice asked.  
>"Yea" the four guys chorused.<br>"Cool, we like your music." Amber finally said something as she got off of Claire's uncle and helped him up.  
>"Yea. I love your song "Boyfriend"!" Claire stood next to her three best friends.<br>"Thanks!" James gave Claire a wink which caused her knees to slightly wobble.

"Well come on girls, you have some unpacking to do." Claire's Uncle said, picking up a few of the girls suitcases.  
>"Wait aren't you Frank Daniels, the famous director?" James gasped, noticing the 6 foot tall man.<br>"Why yes I am." Uncle Frank said smiling at the boy. He always did love a fan.  
>"I love your work." James stated to one of his many hero's in L.A.<br>"Well I am directing this new movie and there's a part that looks just right for you. Are you interested?" He said to the youn man. He could see by the look in his niece's eyes that she liked this boy, and what can he say? He loved match-making.  
>"I'd be honored." James said shaking the man's hand.<br>"Thank you, thank you so very much!" James yelled almost hugging the man.  
>"Alright James don't kill the poor guy." Kendall laughed, pulling the boy off the famous director.<br>"Sorry but we have to met our music producer right now. It was nice meeting you." Logan said as he turned around and walked out the lobby, followed by Kendall, Carlos and James.  
>"I have a feeling this is going to be a great year!" Claire exclaimed as she picked up her bags and the 4 girls headed towards the elevator.<br>*End of Flashback*

Claire didn't know how wrong she was. The second the girls stepped into the classroom, they were the number one bully target. The class seemed very well behaved but that changed in a matter of seconds as soon as Ms. Collins left. There was no way this day could get any worse, right?

* * *

><p>Oh why hello there lovely readers! I'd like to say a HUGE thank you for<br>reading the first chapter of Pretty Little Losers :D aLwAYS AnD FoREVeR CRaZy  
>and I have co-written two fanfic's together so expect the first chapter of the<br>other fanfic in the next couple of days or next week. Thanks and I hope you  
>enjoyed reading the first chapter :D<br>~Nicolkacola :{D


End file.
